I Won't Let Go
by Vega-Lume
Summary: Very sad, angsty story. It's a death fic that may become the pre-quel to another story.


title: I won't let go  
  
author: Vega-Lume aka Little Chibi Demon  
  
disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just like to play with them ( hee hee )  
  
pairing: 1x2x1  
  
warnings: angst, death  
  
status: complete ( maybe *grinz*) and unbeteaed ( is that a word? * shrugs*)  
  
category: ficlet or teaser  
  
should I write more? let me know.  
  
NOTES: I'd like to thank Akuma who came up with the title ( however indirectly ) and Naomi  
  
for all the insparation ( damn can't spell for shit! )  
  
Akuma at www.1x2x1.org/fiction/akuma.htm  
  
Naomi at www.duoxheero.com  
  
I won't let go  
  
by ~Vel~  
  
Duo opened his eyes, he felt the pleasant weight of his husband resting on his chest,  
  
but as he came out of unconsciousness other things assaulted his mind, the smell  
  
of blood and gun powder, and the sharp sting of the cut on his side.  
  
Tears flooded his eyes, the whole horrific scene wasn't a nightmare, it had   
  
happened, a sob racked through his frame and Heero moved slightly, his head  
  
lolled back and shocked, pain filled Prussian eyes settled on Duo's tear filled violet.  
  
Heero drew a slow pained breath and said " I Love you." in a barely audible whisper.  
  
" I love you too, Heero." Duo sobbed and tipped his head forward, pressing his lips  
  
against his love's, the lips were cold and the metallic tang of blood stung Duo's tongue.  
  
Heero drew another racked breath then slowly exhaled, his eyes fluttering closed and   
  
body going limp.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Duo let his head drop back onto the pavement as tears spilled from his eyes, mixing with the   
  
blood that pooled around him, he was vaguely aware of the sirens  
  
and the voices around him, he willed himself to die, st this moment he wanted nothing   
  
more that to join Heero in the after life, save for having him back.  
  
Duo felt the weight of Heero's body being lifted away. " Duo? Duo, wake up please!"  
  
Quatre's strained voice cried. Duo could feel someone shaking him, he wanted   
  
Quatre to leave him alone, he just wanted everyone to go away.  
  
unfamiliar voices surrounded him, he knew they were the paramedics, he could feel   
  
them poking, and prodding and lifting him up onto the gurney, he opened his eyes  
  
for the briefest moment only to see Heero's pale blood covered body being placed in a   
  
body bag.  
  
Duo slowly closed his eyes again as tears spilled anew.  
  
// FLASHBACK//  
  
" Heero!, he's getting away!" Quatre called franticly.  
  
The Preventer's had been called in to break up a Gundam Parts smuggling ring  
  
and the man behind the whole operation had slipped past them and was running  
  
down a hallway.  
  
" I got him." Duo yelled as he sprinted after the suspect,  
  
" No! Wait!" Heero cried running as fast as he could to catch up. Duo burst through  
  
a door, out into the street and stopped. The suspect was gone, he turned back the way  
  
he had come and froze.  
  
The man was in between Duo and the door, Duo stood there in shock, in the   
  
middle on the street, staring down the barrel of a gun.  
  
" Duo!" Heero yelled as he flew through the door, snapping Duo back into reality,   
  
Duo and the suspect, both fired off rounds at the same time, Duo's bullet hit the man in the head.  
  
Heero had dove into Duo taking the bullet himself, the bullet ripped through his  
  
back and exited the upper left hand side of his chest, striking Duo before it   
  
was stopped by a brick wall. The momentum caused Heero yo crash into Duo,  
  
they both fell to the ground, Duo's head hit the curb, rendering him unnocuous.  
  
// END FLASHBACK //  
  
Duo spent the next two days in the hospital, he was lucky, the damage to  
  
his head and side were not as bad as the doctors had first thought.  
  
Where the bullet hit, barely left a flesh wound and did not even need  
  
to be sutured.  
  
On the morning of the third day, Une visited, and brought with her,what  
  
could be salvaged of Heero's personal affects, from the coroners office.  
  
Heero's wallet, work I.D., car and house keys and surprisingly enough,   
  
Heero's leather Preventer's Jacket, though it had been the smallest size wardrobe  
  
carried, it was still over two sizes too big, it always hung off of Heero's left shoulder  
  
and would bunch at his elbow, preventing it from slipping off completely.  
  
The bullet that had killed him had hit just above the jacket's collar, leaving it intact.  
  
The last item Une left was a plain white sealed envelope, at first, Duo wasn't sure  
  
what it was until he picked it up and it's contents shifted, creating a distinctive sound.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and set the unopened envelope down, he knew what  
  
it contained and did not want to see it, he didn't want to see Heero's engagement ring  
  
and wedding band any where but on his finger.  
  
Duo picked up the jacket and sobbed pressing the soft Heero scented leather  
  
against his cheek, whoever said that you are in a daze after a shock like this  
  
was fucking insane!, Duo was painfully aware of every moment since that morning,  
  
and what it meant, Heero was gone, dead, he would never see those sparkling   
  
Prussian eyes, or see one of those sweet little smiles that were meant only for him  
  
again, instead his last memory of Heero will be seeing his sickly gray face, pain  
  
filled eyes and blood drying around those once lush cherry lips.  
  
Later that night Quatre and Trowa invited him to stay with them for a while, Duo  
  
agreed but he had to go home first to get Heero's cat, Baka, who had been left  
  
alone for the better part of a week, and a few changes of clothes.  
  
Trowa offered to get what Duo needed, but Duo declined, he had to do this himself.  
  
That was the hardest thing he ever had to do, the house was exactly the way they had   
  
left it in a hurry during breakfast, three days ago.  
  
The t.v. was still on, so was Heero's laptop and the coffee pot, even the newspaper  
  
Heero had been reading, still lay open next to his half eaten breakfast.  
  
Duo wiped his cheeks, stepped up the the table and switched off Heero's laptop,  
  
his legs gave way when that pale blue light winked out, he sat down hard in the   
  
padded dinning room chair, buried his face in his arms and sobbed, after several   
  
moments he wiped his face again and looked up only to see a pair of sky-blue eyes.  
  
" Hi, Baka-kitty." Duo whispered stroking the cats snowy white fur, Baka purred and  
  
hopped off of the table to Duo's lap then down to the floor before she padded  
  
to the kitchen.  
  
" Your hungry, huh." Duo murmured following the fluffy cat, he pulled out a box of dry  
  
cat food and poured a small amount into the little cat bowl then he refreshed her water.  
  
While Baka ate, Duo packed enough cloths for a week along with a suit for the wake.  
  
lastly he packed a few things for Baka putting her food and some toys in a   
  
recycled shopping bag, after that was done he put her in her cat carrier and took her  
  
to the car Quatre had loaned him.  
  
Duo made one more trip up to the apatrment to make sure all the electronics and   
  
lights were off, then he locked to door.  
  
The next few days went painfully slow, every moment seemed to stretch on for an   
  
eternity. So many people, most who didn't even know Heero were coming up to Duo  
  
and giving their condolences, Duo couldn't bear it, so the day after Heero's funeral,   
  
Duo vanished without a warning or a trace.  
  
He took everything important with him and left the apartment decimated, all photos  
  
and personal items were gone, both his and Heero's.  
  
No one knew where he went or why, he was just gone, leaving his life, the life  
  
he shared with Heero behind.  
  
Owari  
  
Do you hate me? I hope not I love feed back!  
  
should I leave it as is or should I continue with the sequel.  
  
let me know pwaeas! ( * big puppy chibi eyes* ) 


End file.
